Never Underestimate a Girl with Secrets
by PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons
Summary: ONESHOT:Are you saying girls can't fight? Bloom screamed I'm saying I KNOW they can't fight. Riven said smugly. Bloom has a secret one that just might surprise everyone.


_ This story came to me out of the blue and I just had to wright it, this is also for all the people who reviewed my last story and said I should keep up with my writing thank you so much it means alot and I'll keep doing the same for you off you your all great writers. Mind you that this dosent mean I'll be putting up stories every often but I hope you enjoy._

_** Credit of beta-ing this fan fic goes to ItachixSakura Forever, a fellow fanfiction writer and close friends.**_

_** Never Underestimate a Girl with Secrets. **_

"Are you saying you think girls can't fight!?" Bloom practically yelled. "No—what I'm saying is that I _know _they can't," Riven yelled back. It seems that both he and Bloom had been arguing for some time now about this very topic. The guys had met up with the girls for lunch, and then started to talk to them about a school assignment they had to do this weekend—it would require stealth, as they made their way into the deep greeneries held within the forest. There, various demons and monsters awaited them, possibly ending their lives in doom.

What had started the fight between the two red-heads was when Bloom put her own input, saying something along the lines of, "It doesn't sound that hard—I mean, since you're a team and all, you could work together and get yourself out of difficult situations."

Riven simply laughed and said that since she was a girl, she didn't know _anything_—and that's where his mistake lied. "Bloom, he has a point—you wouldn't know what we're talking about. After all, fighting with magic is so much more different then fighting with sheer muscle and strength alone." Brandon sighed as Sky nodded.

After this, Bloom couldn't say anything—she just simply got up and left. If you looked at her face just then, anger wasn't the only thing you would notice in her azure eyes; fear was there as well.

No one knew Bloom had a black belt in every self defense art on Earth—heck even some of the moves were used in Magix, but most importantly at RF. No one knew what was wrong with her—Bloom has just seemed to snap. She hadn't been acting like this lately; in a fact, she lately seemed to be much happier, considering that she had visited her birth parents the past year. But things had changed in the last year over the summer; Bloom had been attacked by demons, standing together like a clan. In fact, a clan of demons had been what caused her parents go into hiding—and now Bloom, being the only one left within sight, was in the middle of both the demons and her parents, which wasn't exactly a good thing.

When she had come back to Alfea for her third year, she asked Miss Faragonda to continue her schooling privately, along with a movement into the basement that was to be kept secret. Once Ms. F had agreed, Bloom did just that and more—you see, Bloom has used a spell on the Winx girl that made it appear as if she was right there, with them, taking all the classes they did, but in truth, it wasn't her, but merely a copy—a clone.

And when Sky thought that he was with Bloom again, she never was—the spell didn't make just one copy, but _two_. In fact, the number of copies she could make of herself was limitless, as long as she had enough power left within her. She did this for a purpose: too keep her friends safe. But once she reunited with her copies, everything that happened to them she could both remember and feel...and it wasn't something she enjoyed.

The fight had been just yesterday; the guys had been magically transported to there location through Alfea. Bloom has left at around six in the morning, although it was a Saturday. She had simply been acting cautions, making sure no one saw her escape as the fake Bloom took her place sleeping. Bloom was very deep into the forest at the moment—her eyes were darting everywhere frantically. She felt like someone was following her, like a presence was merely imitating her every step, so she kept her guard up every single minute, every single second. She got the feeling that was right and that the demons were plotting to her attack her.

It was a good thing that she was wearing a short-sleeve turtle neck, tight denim caprices, along with a pair of knee-high boots, which kept her warm in the nippy fall weather.

Bloom was now, most likely, more than half-way into the forest she knew—Alfea was long gone now from her view. _That's when it happened_. It started with a few fire darts, flying towards her direction, along with other attacks that were all too familiar to her. It made no sense to turn around and see where these assaults were coming from—doing such was actually quit common, for even an RF boy would do it. All she did then was run, knowing that she would soon come to a small clearing that would provide a better fighting environment for her.

"I can't believe we have to say here for another day and wait for what ever Mr. S can think of, to attack us." Riven complained. "Well we have no choice." Helia said, as he looked up from a drawing he was working on. He then looked over at Timmy, who seemed to be working on has laptop—or at least he would be, if he hadn't just thrown it to the other side of the clearing they were camping in.

"Timmy, you ok?" he asked. "There no signal here—I can't use my computer!" Timmy sighed, ignoring Riven's laughter. They all just simply ignored it. "If wonder if Bloom's okay—she wasn't acting like herself yesterday." Sky sighed. "Dude, I'm sure she was just having a bad day, although anyone can snap like she did when Riven says something, most of the time it not very positive." Brandon said, as he ducked a punch from Riven. "But she seemed Jumpy." Sky said, explaining his concern further. Timmy was about to say something, when all of a sudden, out of nowhere, lasers start to fly through the area.

"Timmy?" Sky asked, as he grabbed his sword and shield. "That's wasn't me." Timmy said, as he hid behind the tress with his blaster in hand, waiting for what ever was to come. The five guys were surprised—not only from the sudden attack, but because of the appearance of a familiar read head—in fact, she had been the one they had just been speaking of.

Bloom finally ran into the clearing, and turned to the face the way she had come. She could sense something else in the area, hiding, but it didn't feel like a threat, so she simply ignored it. Since she couldn't use magic, she would have to concentrate more on her enemy. "So! The princess thinks a little space can help her? Might I remind you, Bloom, that you can't use your magic around us." The guy who has a silver band around his head smirked. Bloom simply copied the confidence by crossing her arms over her chest. "Might _I _remind you that I don't need magic to fight the likes of you." she said, not backing down, her self-assurance as clear as the purest water. "True, but you may be begging for it now." he said, and, with a simple snap of his fingers, 20 other men that held marks that categorized them as demons came out of the woods, some even jumping out of the surrounding trees. "20? Puh-lease! Zander, if you're going to try and kill me, at least give me a challenge." Bloom simply laughed, and from then marked the start of the assaults.

Sky wasn't going to take this! He had been listening to the exchange—it seemed that Bloom knew this guy, and seemed very confident, but why hasn't she transformed? And why exactly did this Zander guy say she couldn't use her magic?

Sky tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword and made a move to help Bloom out, but Brandon and Riven grabbed onto him roughly, holding him back. "Let's see what the pixie can do." Riven simply whispered. He then watched Bloom as she did a rouse kick that soon turned into a back flip, which lead her to kick down another demon. She then did a hand spring, and grabbed a tree branch, hulling herself on it, aiming to kick another demon, which, as the others, ended up exploding into fire. "Thank god I'm wearing heels." she mumbled. She then reached for the top of her boots and pulled out a dagger—from what they could see, a long, slender dragon, appeared to be the handle.

Bloom threw the dagger and it hit its mark, hitting five demons who were all aligned together in a straight row—they all vanished, and the dagger landed onto the trunk of a tree with a big _thunk_.

Jumping off a branch, for she had been hiding on a tree at the opposite side while attacking the demons with a weapon of her own, one that did not need magic to depend on; she kicked some more of the demons, obliterating them to another world, she was sure, as they all fled to her weapon, trying to take away her only non-physical attack.

At the side of her eye, she saw a laptop—deciding she would pay heed to that lately, she removed the dagger from the trunk (though it took a few grunts and moans, for it was in pretty deep) and used it upon the assailant demon before her.

"I'm not that impressed—after a year of hiding, it seems that you've learned nearly nothing." Bloom smirked from her statement. "A year of self preservation, as it's called, wasn't needed to kick your butt." "I'm the one that led your realm to its end, Princess—do you really think you can destroy me? You can't even use your powers!" Zander laughed at the pixies momentarily weakness.

Her voice confident, Bloom just simply said, "I don't need them. She then attacked, using an aerial back flip, along with a round hose kick, which ended up backing Zander into a tree. "I know you're the one that has my parents fleeing, running from realm to realm like refugees—oh, yes. And I thank you _very _much for putting _me _in the middle." The sarcasm was very clear, and with the dissatisfied look on her face, she began to wonder if that was one of the reasons she felt so fueled and energized—she _wanted _this.

Zander then began to circle her.

"Yes, I'm sure you are! I wonder what that Blond Prince will say when he finds out that he's been dating nothing but a doppelganger—a mere _copy!_" He laughed evily as Bloom tensed. "Leave Sky out of this; this is between _you _and _me_!" "Oh really? Because I think it would be fun to see you, along with them, suffering, despite your pitiful attempts at protecting them. I wonder what those Winx girls' will do when they no longer have your doppelganger protecting them, leading them." Zander then paused in his sense, and then simply smirked, "Oh, it won't even matter! They'll all be dead!" He laughed as Bloom lunged at him, getting her arm cut with the awaiting dagger that was within his reach—because of this, she fell, her dagger falling out of her reach and onto the ground some feet away.

"I'm tired of hiding! I'm tired of not seeing my friends! Leave them out of this—you didn't hurt them during the witch invasion…why now?" The pixie said, her concern, mended along with anger, quite clear and evident in her voice. She then got up and looked at the one before her. "It was a test—you powers are legendary! I was watching to see what you could do." he stated, holding the dagger in his palm tighter, and then crouched down beside her. "If you want to kill me, then do it already—you have the perfect chance. I'm not armed—it'll be easy."

Those words started Sky—ever word Bloom has said shook him to the core. He _hadn't _been dating her for the part year—her parents were on the run, and so forth…He was confused—in fact, they _all _were. Bloom was like a sister to them all—she was always helping them with their relationship with her fellow girls, and bailed them out in some general problems.

She didn't seem like a girl that gave up easily—why now? But they weren't going to let _it _have its way with her! They made there way out of the shadows to help her, but frozen when they saw her kick the demon off of her, and used his dagger (she had managed to grab onto it and use it for herself) to plunge into his figure—but unlike the other demons she had encountered, he did not disappear. "This isn't over," they heard him say as he soon disappeared, allowing Bloom to both let her guard down and relax.

Getting up and grabbing her dagger, Bloom looked around her, checking one last time to make sure she was _really _safe. Sensing no danger, and now having her powers back, she placed her dagger, the one with the dragon latched onto the hilt, in her boots. With a little magic, she then called the laptop she had seen earlier into closer view for herself. Yes—no doubt about it—this was Timmy's.

"Helia, Brandon, Riven, and Sky, you guys can stop hiding." Bloom stated—and sure enough, she was met with five familiar faces, looks of confusion plastered on them.

"What is going on?" was the only question Sky could think of. Bloom sighed. "I guess I should start from the beginning." "I think that would be best." Riven agreed. "When we said good-bye last year, after everything that happened, I didn't go home—I traveled the realms looking for my birth parents. I went to every realm—halfway through my vacation, I finally found them: the mighty Queen and King of Sparks reduced to mere beggars on the streets of a realm only on person has the future claim too—said person stands before me right now." she said, standing in front of Sky.

"So…your parents were beggars in Eraklion—I maybe just have to stop making fun of rich people." Riven laughed slightly—every one of his friends knew he had grown up on the streets. "Not that I do now..." he said, when all he saw were glares coming from the boys. "They weren't just beggars in Eraklion—they had gone from realm to realm, hiding the same way. Eraklion was just their latest place to rest; they had only been there for a month. Anyway, I was walking around when I saw them—well, at first I saw my mother. I walked up to her, and something just clicked—I guess it's because it was like looking into a time mirror—er…at least that's why my mother said.

My father, though, was a little tougher. I had to prove it by showing him my birth medallion, and when I finally won them over, they took me to the place they were staying at: and old cellar that had been built into Eraklion's main city wall. They told me everything. Apparently, Sparks wasn't attacked by ancient witches—the power of the Monarchy had been infiltrated from the inside when my grandfather was still in power by a group that called themselves, 'The Dragon's Snow'.

All the boys continued to simply nod, waiting for further explanation.

"Or DS, if you want to call them that—the amity dragon fire was what they were searching for, which lead to the down fall of Sparks—but, luckily, they couldn't get it, because my grandfather was still on the throne. My father wasn't the strongest realer, though—I should be all too proud." You could tell she was being sarcastic then. "They then found their opening into the kingdom, and took some time to take over by a spell—my mother was pregnant with me at the time. She couldn't use her powers anytime a member of the DS was close by, but the spell soon wore off.

"One of the reasons you didn't see me use my powers is because I can't—the spell hasn't been broken yet at lest on me, and almost appears to be nearly impossible, though the spell did fade when it was placed on my mother, strangely enough. My parents said that even though Daphne had sent me to Earth, the most likely reason I could never used my powers was because lying in the wake was a DS member, watching me very closely. When I met with Stella, though, who ever it was kept at a distance, or was frightened enough to give me enough time to discover my powers and come to Alfea." She smiled at the memory of the first time she met Stella.

"My parents wouldn't let me stay with them in their 'house' but I had no where to go—I couldn't stay at a hotel because I had no money, but they were insistent that I stay, though, so I did the next best thing, although it was slightly nerving: I got a job at the Eraklion royal palace…" "The new maid." Brandon and Sky said together. "Yes—I didn't want the Queen to know who I was, so I changed my appearance—well, everything except my eyes." "Dude! No wonder you kept thinking you met her before—you know, he wouldn't stop staring at you." Brandon laughed.

"Oh, I remember—anyway, I was always getting attacked. Their after the dragon fire, but not to use it…to _destroy it_. That, I must say, is a new twist. I convinced my parents to come with me to Magix, and they agreed, but they wouldn't stay at Alfea—they said it was safer for both them and me if they stayed in hiding. So all in all, I was back at school before you thought I was. I knew this time what the DS could do—they're the ones who called for the witch invasion two years —sorry 'bout that Riven." The boy before her simply shrugged it off.

"I guess you could say I was scared—I know you guys and the girls can handle anything, but Zander threatened to hurt the people I care about, and if it's this hard for me to avoid him and fight him, along with killing him, I can only imagine how hard it would be for the others."

Riven scoffed, saying, "We can fight!" "So can she, Riven." Helia pointed out, which made Bloom smile. "I'll get to that in a minute, but let me finish. I asked Ms. F to let me use Alfea's basement as a room so I wouldn't endanger any of the other girls—so, agreeing, I then asked her to privately teach me, and with no qualms against the idea, I continued to be taught—this, though, had all been decided before the very first day. I knew that everyone expected me back, so I created a doppelganger of myself, which you guys met up with at the beginning of the year."

She took a deep breath, and then continued, "My clone, or copy, shared a dorm with the girls, like always, and helped you guys when needed—and went on dates with Sky, as well. But every night I joined with my other halves, and was Bloom once again. I would remember everything I felt, and everything the copies has encountered with, once we were mended together. The person you saw though, yesterday was the real me; all I can say is that I miss you all."

"So _that's _why you seemed to jumpy—I can imagine you weren't feeling to cheerful, having to do all this hiding, but why snap and Riven the way you did, and then get mad at _us_?" Sky asked. "He said girls couldn't fight—now, I know you all just saw me fight agents Zander: 21 demons, to be exact, without magic, and I clearly held on my own, because as far as I'm concerned, I'm still _here_—alive and kicking." "How did you do that? Some of those moves even _I've _never seen! Speaking of which, can we see that dagger?" Brandon piped up, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"The dagger is a family air loom; my father gave it to me to help me protect myself. I learned how to fight on Earth—in fact, I'm a black belt in every martial art there is, which are also the same moves used here, in the Magical world, in battle—they do, though, have more on Earth. Your headmaster even told me so when he asked me to teach some of his students after seeing me fight off another DS attack, but I refused."

"What are you going to do about DS? Are you still going to hid? We can help you, now that we know." Sky asked, and with the look in his eyes as he started at Bloom, it was as if he was begging her.

"I guess there's no point in hiding anymore since you now know, so I guess you could help." She sighed. "So, Riven, are you sure girls' can't fight?" Riven grumbled something. "They most certainly can." Bloom smiled—she had _finally _won.


End file.
